evilconcarnefandomcom-20200214-history
Stomach
Stomach is the stomach of Hector Con Carne who survived the explosion with Hector. Stomach is usually begging for food. Appearance He is a folded pink stomach. Stomach has a brown liver on top of him that resembles a bonnet and two brown eyes (only seen in one episode) and a tiny little lump coming out of his fold. He is attached to Bozkov's stomach in the same type of dome Hector is in. He has a high pitched squeaky voice and only talks about food. Personality Stomach is always hungry and appreciates all the food that enters the system. Although it'd seem Stomach is completely unimportant to the team, it turns out, that without him, Hector will lack the courage to do anything evil or villainous, since he won't "have the guts". This labels Stomach as a source of courage, making him a significant and well-respected member of the team. Relationships Hector Con Carne Stomach has the closest bond with Hector, than with anyone else, since they both came from the same body and are, in one way or another, technically the same person. Whenever Hector eats something, Boskov is the one who ingests the food, afterwards, the food is automatically sent to Stomach's dome, where it is digested. It is unknown how Hector tastes the food, but it's implied that he and Stomach both, have the ability to taste it. In "Gutless", Hector claimed that Stomach was unimportant to the team. He was very rude to him, calling him a "whiny baby", being irritated that he was too sick to go out and do evil. However, upon realizing that he didn't have the guts to do anything sinister or excessively cruel, without him, Hector had to go back for him. Hector showed he really cared for Stomach, when he started to cry over the thought that Stomach could be taken away by the disease. He and Boskov were fortunately able to save his life, by burping it, and setting his trapped gas free. One conflict Hector usually has with Stomach, is that he's appalled by much of Stomach's noxious gastro-intestinal problems. In "The Smell of Vengeance", Stomach burped, when getting out of bed, and Hector was so repulsed by the stench, he leaped out of bed, and shriveled up, then begging Boskov to get him out of the fishtank. There's also their occasional differences, when it comes to their taste in food. In "Search and Estroy", Hector called Estroy's food "lousy", and Stomach argued back that it was actually "quite exquisite". Most of the time, though, they share the same opinions of food and Stomach happily devours anything that Hector eats. General Skarr In "Trouble with Skarrina", Stomach pointed out that Skarrina had a fuse coming out of her head, trying to prove to Skarr that she wasn't a real person. Angry, Skarr pointed at it and yelled "Stay out of this, you!" In "Devolver", General Skarr transformed into a shrimp, and Stomach drooled over him, assuming he must be tasty. He'd later be eaten by Boskov, and sent into the digestive system, making Stomach eat General Skarr. Quotes :See Stomach/Quotes Trivia *Unlike Hector, Stomach's gender has been left ambiguous, as no pronouns in the show, have been used to address it. Characters instead dodge pronounce and use terms like "Hector's Stomach" and "The Stomach" as an alternative. Either that, or simply state the character's name in every time they refer to it. *In "Gutless", it was revealed he had brown eyes, hidden under the folds in his face. *There are some inconsistencies with the Stomach's dome, when he talks. Unlike Hector's dome, Stomach's dome doesn't flash when it talks, at least in some episodes (i.e. "Trouble with Skarrina", "Search and Estroy"). Other episodes show that it does (i.e. "Gutless", "Evil Goes Wild", and even "The Pilot Episode). The most interesting contradiction was in the episode "Emotional Skarr", Hector's dome flashed when Stomach talked. It's unknown which version of Stomach's dome is supposed to be "official", since the way it acts varies inconsistently, even among episodes paired up with each other, like "Fool's Paradise", where it flashed and "Gridlocked and Loaded", where it didn't. *Stomach had no lines in the episodes "League of Destruction", "Son of Evil", "Right to Bear Arms", "Go SPORK", "Boskov's Day Out", "Cod vs. Hector", "Christmas Con Carne", "Bring Me the Face of Hector Con Carne", "Everyone Loves Uncle Bob", "Tiptoe Through the Tulips", "Max Courage", "The Time Hole Incident", "Ultimate Evil", "No No Nanook", "Teenage Idol", "The HCCBDD", "Jealousy, Jealous Do", "Hector, King of the Britons", and "Company Halt". Gallery :See Stomach/gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Evil Con Carne Members Category:Appendages Category:Evil Category:Con Carne Family Category:Characters voiced by Armin Shimerman